Broomstick
|unlock = 23 |slot = 3 |price = $511,000 |mag = 10 |type = Semi-automatic |max_ammo = 80 |rate_of_fire = 670 |reload_time = 4.00 / 4.17 |damage = 33 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 17 |concealment = 28 |threat = 10 |achievements = 1 }}The Broomstick is a pistol released with the Gage Historical Pack. The powerful cartridge puts it between the Crosskill and Bronco in terms of stopping power, but is limited to a backup role by the small magazine and poor accuracy. Overview The Broomstick is the most powerful of the non-magnum handguns, with damage per round by default. this places it squarely between the magnum and non-magnum handguns, giving it enough stopping power to kill up to a Yellow SWAT with a headshot by default, but is limited by its comparatively small ammo pool and magazine size -- again between the magnum and non-magnum handguns. The one point where the Broomstick is inferior to most other handguns is in its accuracy: with accuracy unmodified, the weapon is only slightly above the STRYK 18c, and equivalent to the Deagle and Chimano Custom. With the correct mods, the weapon can reach a potential maximum of accuracy, not factoring in skills. However, the largest boost comes in the form of the Precision Barrel, which also comes with a significant damage penalty of , bringing it to 25 damage. With all mods available, this is matched by the Interceptor .45 (with much more total ammo) and slightly surpassed by the Signature .40 (28 damage, 18 accuracy with velocity .40 and Two Tone Slide). If also using the Damper.L 44 Nozzle or a flash hider, it can have 30 damage, 16 accuracy (as can the Signature .40 with Ventilated .40 and Long Slide). Summary Pros: * High base damage, surpassed only by the Deagle and Bronco * Above-average rate of fire * Mods offer great potential for improved accuracy, though at the cost of damage, as well as above-average stability and magazine capacity * Good base Concealment Cons: * Small base magazine * Slightly below-average base accuracy * Relatively small mod pool, with only five unique mods * Small ammo pool for a non-magnum handgun * Longest reload amongst the pistols * Concealment value drops substantially upon modding, making it hard to create any effective "pure" Stealth build Builds Tips *Due to its low total ammo, having the Fully Loaded skill, preferably Aced, helps greatly in combat as the total ammo increase grants the Broomstick two entire extra magazines to use. * Tactical reloading is of dubious usefulness with this weapon, as its empty reload time is only marginally longer than its mid-magazine reload time. Available modifications Barrel ext. Gadget Magazine Sight Slide Stock Achievements Trivia *The Broomstick was based on the German Mauser C96, with its in-game name referencing one of the C96's many nicknames: the Broomhandle, mainly due to its broomhandle-shaped grip. *The Broomstick's charging handle locks back on its own upon starting a tactical reload, without any action from the player character. **The Broomstick also finishes its reload with the player character pulling back on and releasing the bolt, disconnecting and ejecting the still-attached stripper clip in one swift motion. Though fast and aesthetically pleasing for a videogame animation, doing so in real life is ill-advised due to the clip can be snapped into pieces by the advancing bolt and cause a nasty jam that may require partial disassembly of the weapon to fix. What would have been the correct way to end a clip reload of the Mauser C96 was for the character to pull the clip off after loading its ammo content into the weapon, the bolt will lock back up automatically upon the clip being removed. *The manufacturer is reportedly called Schnauser, an obvious play on the real manufacturer of Mauser. * Despite correctly modelling the C96's 20-round detachable magazine as the High Capacity Mag, when attached, the Broomstick will still reload via a single 10-round clip instead of changing out the magazine. ** Also a developer oversight, is that while the Broomstick has the option of performing a tactical reload, it would in reality not make a difference as the C96 has to retract its bolt in order to be able to feed cartridges into the internal magazine. The shooter would have go through the same steps regardless of whether or not they had fired all bullets out of the gun. * With the Damper.L 44 barrel extension and the Barrel Sight 44, the Broomstick can be made to closely resemble Han Solo's DL-44 pistol from the original trilogy of Star Wars. This is referenced by the Broomstick's "So Uncivilized" achievement, (a quote from the prequel film Revenge of the Sith) requiring the player to add both mods at once. * Winston Churchill used a Mauser C96 when he fought in the Second Boer War. Not so coincidentally, equipping a modified C96 unlocks the "So Uncivilized" achievement that gives the player a mask based off of his face. * The C96 Mauser uses the 7.63x25mm Mauser cartrige, it is not a terribly common form of ammunition in the United States making the choice of using one for direct combat purposes an odd one as it would be difficult to maintain ammo supplies unless the user makes extensive use of handloading techniques and equipment to manufacture rounds for their own use. * When adding a Micro Laser, despite adding a rail on the right side to support it, it will not reduce concealment. * Like with most long barrel mods, the Precision Barrel reduces the weapon's damage output instead of increasing it, and in this case to quite a significant degree. Gallery Broomstick.jpg|A preview of the Broomstick. Broomstick_modded.jpg|The Broomstick with 5 mods equipped. (Holster Stock, High Capacity Mag, Pistol Red Dot Sight, Precision Barrel, and Flash Hider) 2014-11-21_00003.jpg|Broomstick with 4 mods equipped. (Damper.L 44 Nozzle, High Capacity Mag, Barrel Sight .44 and Holster Stock) DL-44.jpg|The Broomstick modified to resemble Han Solo's DL-44 Heavy Pistol from Star Wars. (Damper.L 44 Nozzle, Barrel Sight .44) Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Gage Historical Pack Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Weapons (Payday 2) Category:Weapons